


The Stars in His Sky

by nerdyscully (dalecooperscoffee)



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, idk i just want them to be happy??, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalecooperscoffee/pseuds/nerdyscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the littlest things sometimes. </p>
<p>(Just a fluffy little piece about Okabe's feelings for Mayuri/him caring about her because that gets me, you know?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars in His Sky

**Author's Note:**

> aaaah finally i write a steins;gate fanfic. i have a final tomorrow so i'm not going to write too many notes (i know i like to write little novels in here), but i hope you enjoy!

There is nothing in the fridge. This isn’t necessarily an uncommon occurrence, but now it’s a little inconvenient. Okabe huffs, grabbing his wallet and cell phone and slipping it into the pocket of his lab coat. “Going somewhere?” Kurisu looks up from her laptop. She’s spent the day at the lab, working on something for school. He’s kind of surprised she can concentrate here, but he likes having her around, so he’ll never complain. 

“I’m going to get some food for Mayuri. She’s with one of her cosplay friends, making costumes, and she usually gets so into it, she forgets to eat.” 

She hums thoughtfully. “That’s sweet of you.”

“Well, I can’t have my hostage going hungry on me, now, can I?” 

He catches her roll her eyes, but still smiles. “Sure. Want me to hold the lab down while you’re gone?”

“If you don’t mind. Don’t do anything too crazy.” 

“I’ll try my hardest.” Kurisu replies, tapping away on her laptop once again. 

Okabe steps into busy, loud Akihabara streets. He knows exactly what he’s going to get her. 

He can hear Mayuri and Faris giggling before they even answer the door. Faris is the one that answers. “Oh, hi!”

“Hello, Faris, I brought some--”

Mayuri interrupts him. “Okarin!” She chirps. “I didn’t know you were coming!”

“I brought you some chicken tenders. I know you’re fond of them, and I thought you’d need some.” She squeals, wrapping her arms around him in a hug which he reciprocated.

“You’re the best!” She declares, “You made Mayushii’s day.”

“I just brought you some dinner,” Okabe chuckles, smoothing her hair affectionately.

“It made me happy, Okarin,” She coos, nuzzling into the worn fabric of his lab coat. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” He squeezes her tightly for a moment, then lets her go. Faris has returned to sewing, and the younger girl begins dishing out dinner. 

“You can stay and eat with us,” Faris suggests.

He raises a hand. “Oh, you don’t have to.”

“ _ Please,  _ Okarin?” Mayuri pleads. And God knows he can’t say no to her, so he sighs, defeated, and sits himself on the couch. The floor is covered in fabric and sequins and all sorts of material. He just hopes he won’t have to try anything on…

He can tell that she hasn’t eaten much by the way she eagerly dives into her food. He has a bite or two, but that’s it for him. They’re for her, after all. She barely even talks as she eats. “You’ve been working hard?” He asks, slipping into that soft sort of tone that he adopts sometimes when he talks with her, and only her. 

“Mmmhmm,” She replies, swallowing before adding on, “The next con is in a week!”

“Well, we’ve missed 002 at the lab,” He says, and she hums happily. 

“Mayushii will be back tomorrow, okay?” She finishes her food, pushing the empty plate away and sighing, content. “Thank you!” She says again, pulling him into another hug. It’s hard to resist Mayuri’s hugs. And after being so scared of losing her for so long, he would never pass up the opportunity again. 

“Anytime, sweetheart. I have to get back to the lab. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Mayushii can’t wait already.” She says. 

“Make sure to get some sleep tonight, alright?”

That produces a giggle. “You worry too much, Okarin.”

“I do my best, you know,” He teases, pulling away from the hug, and thanking Faris for letting him stay. The sun is beginning to set as he makes his way back to the lab. Kurisu is still there, but she’s not studying anymore. She’s curled up on her side, scrolling through her phone.

“You missed my crazy party,” She greets him.

“What a shame,” He fires back, grabbing two sodas (the only thing in the fridge) and handing her one. “They had me stay for dinner.”

“That’s nice. Did you surprise Mayuri?”

“Yes. She was more excited than I expected her to be.”

Kurisu scoffs. “She thinks you put the stars in the sky, can’t you see that? Anyway, I have to get going, I have an exam tomorrow.” She swipes up the extra soda with a smirk. “See you, Okabe.”

“Bye, Christina.” She doesn’t even yell back that Christina isn’t her name as she walks out.

He’s alone now, lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Daru has been at some LAN party for most of the day--he might crash there, and based on previous habits, Okabe wouldn’t be surprised if he did. Strangely, he doesn’t much care for being alone most of the time, but now his mind is floating. It might be the summer heat, or just the fact that he’s tired, but...he’s just kind of drifting right now, and that’s okay. 

He thinks he might be drifting into sleep, but he’s snapped from the haze when his phone beeps. It’s from Mayuri.

It reads:  _ Goodnight okarin!!!! love <3 _

And it’s the littlest, most insignificant thing…he could wax poetic about how we’re all little and unimportant, but he’s too happy to right now. 

It is her that hangs the stars in his sky, and the moon, and the sun. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i love fluff so much and i'm not ashamed


End file.
